


let me live that fantasy

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can get used to this, he thinks. The feeling of Zayn's tight heat around him, and the sight of his boyfriend writhing against the sheets, crying and begging for Niall to take him in any way he can.</p><p>Or the one where Niall turns Zayn's utmost fantasy into reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me live that fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said prompts are still closed but this little baby whom this one-shot is dedicated to is an exception because, it's my early birthday gift for her. lxrry_unicorn, Cece, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY! Thank you for the love you've shown for the past several months we've known each other. Always remember that your ate Elle is always here for you, no matter what happens. I love you, baby, and I hope you like this. :*
> 
> Warning: This one-shot is purely horribly written Ziall smut with bottom!Zayn, read at your own risk.
> 
> This is also for you guys, thank you for the votes and comments on my first too one-shots! Hope you keep them coming! :)
> 
> Title came from Lorde's 'Royals' (which I may add that Ed Sheeran has a magnificent cover of it, you guys should listen to it!).

"Fuck, Niall," Niall woke up to the sound of deep moans and groans from the other side of the bed. He turned to the direction of the voice, and sure enough, his boyfriend Zayn laid there asleep, obviously in the middle of a dirty dream. The blonde-haired lad smirked at the thought of Zayn dreaming of them having sex.

"Yes baby, right there, harder, please," Niall's eyes widened at the Zayn's words because fuck, was Zayn dreaming of Niall fucking him? Niall has never topped in their entire sex life as a couple, so maybe it was a long time fantasy for Zayn. Pre-cum was leaking from his shaft, and his breaths became shallower in time with his subconscious strokes.

Niall admits Zayn looks hot like this, vulnerable and begging, begging for the younger man to penetrate him. He feels his member slowly growing hard at that thought, and his hands started moving toward Zayn's own. He replaced Zayn's hand with his, and pumped his crotch slowly. Zayn's whimpers grew louder, and his hips began to thrust into Niall's hand.

Zayn's eyes opened at that same moment, showing the fragility in them, a sight Niall never he knew he could witness. The older man was always dominant, and never shows his weaknesses. Niall slotted both his legs between Zayn's, not breaking their eye contact. His strokes quickened, and Zayn threw his head back in pleasure, moaning Niall's name in the process.

"What do you want, baby?" Niall whispered huskily into Zayn's ear, feeling that new wave of confidence in him. He likes this side of Zayn, this new found submissive attitude that only Niall can witness. Zayn only whimpered onto Niall's neck, the friction of both their crotches sends a familiar ecstatic feeling all over. Niall continues grinding into Zayn's shaft, as he sealed their lips in a passionate kiss.

"I-I want you, Niall," Zayn barely manages to choke out between moans, his fingers moving against Niall's spine, and dropped against the sheets below him. Niall's lips trailed down to Zayn's neck and onto his chest, planting open-mouthed kisses to every inch of skin he can reach.

As Niall reached Zayn's cock, he looked up into the familiar honey brown orbs, and began to tease Zayn with kitten licks on its tip. Zayn grunted at that, and was about to thrust his hips upward but Niall held him down, making the blonde boy smirk at Zayn's vulnerability right at this moment. He soon slowly took all of Zayn in his mouth, sucking him off with practiced ease. Intense pleasure was the only thing Zayn felt, and soon came into Niall's mouth.

"In me, Niall, please," Zayn breathed out, sounding thoroughly fucked out even though they were just barely starting. Niall spreads Zayn's thighs further apart and leaned his knees against his chest, exposing his puckered entrance. The younger man trailed kisses from both his inner thighs, to his groin, to his hole. Niall pressed his tongue lightly into Zayn's hole, earning an unmanly shriek from the older man.

Niall's tongue fucking Zayn moments later, as screams of pleasure echoed through the whole room. Niall brought three of his fingers onto Zayn's mouth, the older sucking on them until they were wet enough. The younger man slid a finger inside Zayn's hole beside his tongue, creating a new feeling for Zayn. He admits he's done this before, but this time it's not his fingers working their way in him this time, and the feeling was strange yet euphoric. The second and third fingers were added not long enough, Niall scissoring his hole and getting him ready for the next stage. The fingers were pulled out not long enough, causing Zayn to moan loudly as his hole started to clench around nothing.

The Irishman reached towards the bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lube and condom from the drawer. Zayn is panting below him, his eyes wide open. He wrapped his crotch with the condom, slicked it up with lube and began teasing Zayn's rim with the tip of his shaft. Zayn's breath hitched at the contact, his lids shut tight.

"Lie on your stomach, love," Niall ordered softly, gripping Zayn's waist as he flipped him over. He planted kisses down Zayn's spine, and lined his dick against his entrance. Niall slotted their lips as he started pushing in slowly, the other man whimpering into the kiss from the intrusion.

Pants and shallow breaths were the only noises heard from Zayn as Niall bottoms out, aside from the occasional cries and screams. The Irishman stopped his movements for a moment, letting Zayn adjust to the new feeling. A few tears escaped from the tan boy, Niall kissing them away.

"Move, baby," Niall did as told, and slammed into him gently, gradually picking up his pace. He lifted Zayn up, getting him on all fours as pounded into him. Zayn was full on screaming now as he buried his face into the pillow, the immense pleasure taking over the initial pain.

It didn't take long before Niall found his sweet spot inside Zayn who was full on screaming now as he buried his face into the pillow, the immense pleasure taking over the initial pain.

The Irishman pulled out of Zayn, causing him to whimper the emptiness in him, and the next thing he knew, he was being flipped onto his back again, this time with his legs locked around Niall's waist. Niall started thrusting into him without warning, hitting his prostate dead on. Shrieks echoed through the room as well as the sound of slapping skin.

Niall can get used to this, he thinks. The feeling of Zayn's tight heat around him, and the sight of his boyfriend writhing against the sheets, crying and begging for Niall to take him in any way he can.

Niall continues his strokes, gradually becoming sloppy with the both of them nearing their orgasms. He leaned down to press his lips to Zayn's, the older man's hands gripping the back of Niall's neck to pull him closer.

"C-close, Niall," Zayn manages to choke out as Niall gripped Zayn's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Zayn threw his head back in pleasure, Niall using it to his advantage as he began kissing his neck. He managed to suck a love bite on his neck as Zayn came all over their chests, his breathing labors by the minute. Niall followed shortly after, releasing all his load inside his partner.

"Wow," Was all Niall can say as he pulled out of Zayn, who still has his eyes closed and head thrown back against the pillow.

"I never knew that you've always want to bottom all along," Niall told Zayn a few minutes later after coming down from their highs. Zayn just chuckled softly, the earlier activities obviously wore him out. 

"It was just a recent thing, honestly, like I was thinking of you and then all of a sudden the thought of you being all dominating invaded my mind, and I guess the fantasy followed me in my dreams." Zayn admitted softly, still embarrassed with confessing his dirty thoughts of Niall.

"It's a good thing you dreamt about it then, because as much as I love you fucking me, nothing beats the feeling of me inside you, wrecking the hell out of you." Niall whispers against Zayn's ear, sending shivers down his spine, Niall's shaft suddenly hardening against Zayn's thigh.

"As much as I would want another round, I'm tired as fuck because you wore me out. Maybe in the morning, Ni, okay?" Zayn yawned as he shifted closer to Niall's chest, the Irishman in turn, spooned him from behind.

As soon as Zayn's breaths labored and soft snores were the only audible noises coming from him, Niall whispered huskily into his ear,  _"Let me live your fantasy, baby."_

**Author's Note:**

> OK, crappy af ending, but I still hope you love it baby! Happy birthday again, Cece! I love you, my baby sister. :*


End file.
